kulturfandomcom-20200214-history
Performance
Performance (engl.: Aufführung, Vorstellung, Vortrag, Darstellung, Spiel) ist eine Form der Aktionskunst seit etwa 1960. Performance richtet sich gegen Vorstellungen von Kunst als dauerhaftem, werthaltigen, beliebig verschiebbaren und verkäuflichen Objekt und betont dagegen das Situationsbezogene, Handlungsbetonte, Vergängliche des Künstlerischen. Sie kritisiert die Trennbarkeit von Künstler und Kunstwerk. Nicht Geschichten und Rollen wie im Theater oder Bilder und Objekte wie in der bildenden Kunst stehen dabei im Mittelpunkt, sondern Aktionen, Bewegungen und Prozesse. Performance-Künstler geben nicht etwas anderem Gestalt, sondern sich selbst. Begriff Der Begriff Performance ist nicht exakt definiert, was angesichts ihrer konsequenten Überwindung jeglicher Regelästhetik folgerichtig ist. Es kann sich um Körperkunst, Fluxus und anderes mehr handeln. Manche Künstler wie zum Beispiel die Wiener Aktionisten oder die Neo-Dadaisten bevorzugen zur Beschreibung ihrer Aktivitäten die Begriffe Live Art, Action Art, Intervention oder auch Manoeuvre. Eine Performance kann Elemente des Theaters, des Tanzes und der Pantomime, der Musik oder auch des Zirkus enthalten. Von diesen „Performing Arts“ unterscheidet sie sich allerdings dadurch, dass sie an die Person des Künstlers bzw. der Künstlerin gebunden ist und in der Regel nicht wiederholt wird. Sie ist häufig ortsgebunden, kann aber überall, zu jeder Zeit und ohne zeitliche Begrenzung stattfinden. Dabei kommen vier Grundelemente ins Spiel: Zeit, Raum, der Körper des Künstlers und eine Beziehung zwischen dem Künstler und dem Zuschauer. Oft ist der Ablauf einer Performance genau bestimmt und folgt einer präzisen Dramaturgie, teils ist aber gerade die Offenheit (Kontingenz) der Entwicklung ein wesentliches Element. Performances werden manchmal mittels Fotografie, Film oder Video aufgezeichnet und in Form dieser Dokumente auf dem Kunstmarkt gehandelt. Geschichte Ursprünge Performance hat sich parallel zum Happening aus einer kritischen Haltung gegenüber dem Kunstbetrieb und der Gesellschaft in den 1960er-Jahren heraus entwickelt. Sie hat ihre Vorläufer in der künstlerischen Avantgarde des 20. Jahrhunderts wie dem Futurismus und vor allem dem Dadaismus. Auch Einflüsse der Populärkultur jener Zeit, etwa des Music Hall, hat sie in sich aufgenommen, etwa von Massenunterhaltern wie dem Entfesselungskünstler Harry Houdini. Kunsthistoriker sehen auch etwa in der Festkultur der Renaissance vergleichbare künstlerische Ausdrucksformen. Das Ritual (z. B. der Schamanismus) ist ebenfalls eine Quelle der Performance. Erste Generation Wichtige Performance-Künstler der ersten Generation sind Allan Kaprow (der den Begriff des Happenings einführte), Yves Klein, Piero Manzoni, Vito Acconci, Timm Ulrichs, Hermann Nitsch, Marina Abramovic und Joseph Beuys. Seit den 1968er-Jahren gestalteten sich oft politische Manifestationen als Performances. Aktuelle Entwicklung Seit etwa 1990 beziehen sich vermehrt junge Künstler in teilweise ironischer Weise auf die klassische Performance. Vertreter sind David Michael Clarke, Diego Castro, Peter Land, Forced Entertainment oder Jonathan Monk. Ab Mitte der 1990er-Jahre gründeten sich mehrere Gruppen, die den Performance-Begriff in das traditionelle Theater einbrachten, die bekanntesten im deutschsprachigen Raum sind Showcase Beat Le Mot, Gob Squad und She She Pop. Auch das moderne Tanztheater erhielt wichtige Anregungen durch "bildende" Performance-Künstler. In Christoph Schlingensiefs Aktionen und Auftritten in eigenen Theaterproduktionen, bei öffentlichen Anlässen bzw. in Fernsehsendungen seit 1998 haben Ansätze und Methoden der Performance die vermutlich breiteste Wirkung im deutschsprachigen Raum seit Joseph Beuys erfahren. Während bei Schlingensief die überspitzte Selbstdarstellung das Epizentrum eines gesellschaftlichen Prozesses sein soll, entwickeln Jonathan Meese und John Bock Bild- und Text-Arten im Rahmen theaterähnlicher Auftritte: z. B. Bocks "Medusa" (2006 im Magazin der Staatsoper Unter den Linden, Berlin) oder Meeses Beteiligung als Performer und Bühnenbildner für Frank Castorfs Inszenierung von Richard Wagners Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg (2006). Während die Performance-Kunst im öffentlichen Raum in den USA rückläufig ist, erlebt die Performance derzeit in Osteuropa und Asien eine neue Blüte. Im Zusammenhang mit Neuen Medien haben sich weitere Möglichkeiten entwickelt, etwa Aktionen im Internet. Weitere bekannte Performance-Künstler * Ben d'Armagnac * George Brecht (en) * Stanley Brouwn * Günter Brus * Valie Export * Wolfgang Flatz * Gilbert & George * Al Hansen (en) * Gottfried Helnwein * Dick Higgins (en) * Joan Jonas (en) * Mike Kelley * Yayoi Kusama * Miki Malör * Paul McCarthy * Ana Mendieta * Orlando Mohorovic * Otto Muehl * Claes Oldenburg * Yoko Ono (en) * Nam June Paik * Adrian Piper * Ulrike Rosenbach * Helmut Schober * Rirkrit Tiravanija Siehe auch *RealiTV *Aktionskunst Literatur * Thomas Dreher: Performance Art nach 1945. Aktionstheater und Intermedia. München: Wilhelm Fink 2001. ISBN 3-7705-3452-2 (mit umfangreicher Bibliographie) * RoseLee Goldberg: Performance Art from Futurism to the Present. London: Penguin 1988. ISBN 0-500-20214-1 (Erweiterte Neuauflage von "Performance: Live Art to the Present", London 1979) * Paul Schimmel: Out of actions. Aktionismus, Body Art & Performance 1949-1979, deutsche Ausgabe, Ostfildern: Cantz Verlag 1998, ISBN 3-89322-956-6 (umfangreicher Katalog zur gleichnamigen Ausstellung in Los Angeles und im Museum für Angewandte Kunst, Wien) * Gabriele Klein, Wolfgang Sting (Hrsg.): Performance: Positionen zur zeitgenössischen szenischen Kunst. Bielefeld: transkript 2005. ISBN 3-89942-379-8 Weblinks * Webseite zur Performance-Kunst * weitere Webseite zur Performance-Kunst * Thomas Dreher: Intermedia Art: Performance Art Kategorie:Aktionskunst Kategorie:Kunststil Kategorie:Performance Kategorie:Moderne Kunst